


it's going to be over soon

by jointsfordannie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, POV Dave Strider, Sexual Abuse, Trans Male Dave Strider, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jointsfordannie/pseuds/jointsfordannie
Summary: it feels like a nightmare.but i know its all real.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my brain is so exhausted 8(

_i think he's letting his nails grow out._

my brain disconnects from reality as i try to focus on anything but the pain and disgust that i feel, but its barely possible.

his hands grip my hips as i almost suffocate thanks to my upper body being pressed against the bed.

his words spit venom in my ear, a jumble of _"whore", "stupid bitch"_ and _"useless",_ along with many other things.

not like im not used to it. its almost like they're imprinted on my body.

every surface he touches is another reminder that he hates me.

but... why?

his hand reaches under me, grasping onto my throat.

_he wants to hear me beg. he likes it when i choke his name out._

the sound of his breathing and his legs against mine make me dizzy. it feels like a nightmare.

but i know its all real.

how hard he grips my skin to the point of bruising, how the marks sting under the water, how im forced to wear long ass turtlenecks because of his goddamn teeth on my neck. its too real.

he calls for me.

_ah, that damned name._

he has reminded me many times how he despises my name. dave. i've been told it was nice. dave strider. it had a ring to it.

oh, but he will never see me as anything else but his little sister. his neat, pretty little doll.

it's disgusting. the skirts he forces me to wear while home are way too short for my liking. its less easy for him to grip my hair ever since i cut it. 

i feel him reaching between my legs. he's trying to force some reaction out of me.

because then he'll feed his own ego thinking he has twisted me. 

_i do not like this. i hate this. your hands burn. please please stop. it hurts so much._

my body reacts by itself. i dont have time to think of anything disgusting before i find my legs shaking. my shoulders tense and my face starts to heat up for the fifth time that night. 

im crying.

and he's spilling in.

i know he'll force a pill down my throat and even make me choke in water.

_im tired._

_** but it's all going to be over soon. right? ** _


	2. please let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh piss mention, emeto / vomit mention, obvious underage sexual abuse, this is kinda disgusting but egh.

"c'me 'ere, doll."

i swallow down the burn in my throat from the need to make an angry face.

he pats his lap beckoning me closer.

_cant i just sit here? he can probably tell me whatever he wants from here..._

i dont really need him to be naggy and to start getting aggresive, so i slowly get close.

he hummed, his gloved hand setting on the low back of my thigh. 

"'s not that cold to wear pants, kid."

_,,..they're goddamn leggings._

his arm wraps around my waist and he pulls me down to sit on his legs.

god, this feels dangerous.

it tingles when his fingers slide down my leg. when he slightly lifts my shirt.

his skin is kinda... clammy. its slightly humid. unpleasant.

warm breath is on my ear when he gets even closer. 

"y'rgonna be good, right?" i feel diminute when his hand is able to wrap completely around my arm.

" _do not put up a fight._ "

even if he doesn't ask, i definitely know i just have to completely give up. it hurts when i force out. if i try to squirm away. 

hand imprints from slaps, slits, hits... they still hurt.

a pathetic whine gets out my throat when he kisses my temple. i feel vulnerable, man.

when he puts up the gentle trap before he absolutely uses me, it genuinely tricks me sometimes. i really am goddamn touch starved.

its a blur as he sits me with my back to him and slips my clothes off.

sometimes i tell myself its not that big of a deal. its gonna be over. hes gonna get bored. maybe find some other fleshlight or something.

_im used to it._

my brain is really not switched on to real life until his knuckles hit my spine.

"where tf are you? said you were gonna be good, didn't ya?"

i looked around me, his cock was sitting directly underneath me.

"start goddamn ridin'"

quietly sighing, i positioned myself.

"bro... youre not even... this is dry, man."

"does it seem like i care? make it work somehow, whore." his hands on my waist were a warning. "not like pain cant get you going."

stupid assumptions.

i found my only way out when i slipped off and sat on eye level with his groin.

his chuckle came out a bit _too_ cocky.

"what a fucking bitch."

this isn't what i wanted to do, but if i want to _not_ bleed out because his dick is gonna rip something in me then...

i cancelled out the entire experience. its so disgusting when i remember that stupid post of people saying dudes dont clean their dicks.

i might be choking on his goddamn piss and i might have never known.

trying to get off, he held on to my head and kept me there. i was close to asphyxiation, honestly, it was so scary.

it is always scary, ngl.

he finished off and made me gut it in.

"thats it, get off me. and finish your stupid work. next time i get your teachers tellin' me you're slacking off, i'm not even gonna _warn_ you."

my clothes were thrown at me as if i was nothing but a bitch, and i realized he did actually see me like that.

i felt like a dog, almost crawling away.

forcing my fingers down my throat, i spat out both his spunk and whatever i got to eat today, which wasn't much.

_god, i feel so tired._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lord i wanna die


End file.
